


Midna's Realization

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Midna and Link spend a night together in a cave.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 34





	Midna's Realization

Midna sat in the cave, looking at the fire. The light gleamed off her eyes, not focused on anything else. The crickets chirped outside; everything was calm.

Midna sighed loudly. 'I gotta stop thinking about him like that!!' She shook her head violently, smacking herself.

She blushed, thinking back to her adventure. So much had happened, yet the only thing that popped into her mind, the only figure, was him.

Midna thought about Zant's curse, how Link did everything in his power to fix her up, even ignoring his own wounds, running the entire night, only stopping to make sure she was ok.

Ba bump... she clutched her chest. "Maybe..."

Footsteps were heard outside, Midna giving a small "eep" surprised at the sudden noise. It was Link, smiling as he held up his catch: fishes for dinner.

"W-well it's about time!" Midna crossed her legs and arms, levitating in place. I was wondering if maybe you got lost.

Link simply gave his usual warm smile, getting everything prepared. It felt like nothing bothered him. Midna caught glimpses of him working, as Link would look in her direction she would immediately look uninterested again.

"Damn you, Link..." she thought silently to herself.

\-----

A few hours passed, the two adventures finally had their fill of food, as Link snoozed lightly on his makeshift bed. Midna sat a bit away, not able to sleep.

Her heart pounded heavily, all she could do was keep staring at Link.

"Gah! I bet I look like a total creep!" She whispered harshly to herself, as she covered her face with her hands.

Blushing, she slowly put her hands down, looking over at Link. "This problem isn't going to go away anytime soon..."

"This is the perfect chance to tell him... he's asleep after all."

Midna's face flushed red, her heartrate going out of control. She let out a sigh, trying to control herself.

She quietly levitated over to Link, who was sleeping on his side. She only saw the side of his face. Midna's mouth was absolutely dry, no words could come out. 

"L-Link..." she whispered quietly. Link stayed motionless.

Her lips trembled, unsure if she could continue.

She gulped, swallowing her pride, "Y-You're so stupid, Link! You are always doing dangerous things, trying to save everyone you can when it doesn't even benefit you, and you're so disgustingly nice..." she whispered as quietly as she could.

Link continued to lay motionless.

"...but... that's why..." her lips trembled, trying to get the words out. "... I love you"

Time felt like it stood still. Midna looked like she was waiting for something. Confessing to him while asleep did nothing for her.

"Wha?!" Midna fell back in surprise as Link sat upright. He rubbed one of his eyes, kind of groggy.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing up? You should be asleep! It's no good if the hero of Hyrule is..." she was interrupted as Link outstretched his hand towards her.

Midna gave Link a confused state, as he gave her a warm smile: Midna's only weakness.

Her trembling hand reached out, grabbing Link's as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wh-what are you doing? Y-you dumb dog! You think you can just do that to me?" She kept resisting, although her heart was beating faster than ever now.

Link loosened up his grip, his hands still on Minda as they faced each other. "I-I don't know what you think you're doing, but--"

Link reached out, his lips meeting with Midna. She was caught by total surprise, every muscle in her body relaxing at once as she melted in his arms. The kiss continued, Midna unable to resist, tears forming in her eyes. Her arms slowly wrapped around Link's neck. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, finally breaking free as Midna simply touched his forehead with her own.

"You heard me, huh? That's really embarrassing... you dumb mutt..." she said, unable to erase the smile on her face.

Link gave a small chuckle, Midna following with her own cute laugh. This time she leaned in for a kiss, Link reciprocating. 

"I love you..." Midna said once again, as both held each other for the remainder of the night.


End file.
